Valentine's Day
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Summary inside. mm SPOLIERS for season two. Songfic Valentine's Day by Linkin Park.


I was going through my Linkin Park (the best band in the world) tracks and listened to this song for the hundredth time, but this time I really paid attention to the lyrics and discovered that it would make an excellent oneshot.

**Basically Robin's thoughts as he looks back on Marian's death.**

**Valentine's Day**: the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other. However between 1343-1400 when Geoffery Chaucer ruled, romance became assoicated with this day.

**I own nothing!! Valentine's Day belongs to Linkin Park, and Robin Hood and the others belong to BBC!! Hell I don't even own the computer I'm using.**

**

* * *

**

My insides are turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

I sighed as I looked south towards the holy land where my beloved wife lay in the hot desert sands. This would've been our one-year anniversary celebrating our marriage. But instead it is the anniversary of her death one year, three hundred sixty five days, 8,760 hours with out Marian. One year since that bastard Gisborne stabbed my angel, twelve painful months have passed since then.

**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

Everything happened so fast, Richard shot my Marian protecting him, admitting her love for me, Guy stabbing her. '_I'd rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne.' _That's what the King heard her say. Leave it to my love to say that, it's my fault I shouldn't have left all those years ago. We would have been married with children even, her father would still be the sheriff and alive, people would not be starving or dead.

**I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night  
**

Returning to England I gave up on almost everything because of you my dear fair Lady Marian. Without you here I cannot find a reason to fight for justice. The sight of Guy's silver sword being thrust into your perfect body runs through my mind constantly, I cannot bare it. His blackness, darkness, hatred, jealousy took you away from me! This day, is hell for me, it's so dark I haven't heard a bird, my love, they are mourning for you, the villagers all mourn for the lost of the Lady Marian of Locksley. I live because you would've wanted me too. Everyday burns, it's different then when I was fighting. I knew I would see you again. But now I have to wait longer than five agonizing years.

**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

I felt a tear run down my face but I don't care, life is cruel. Shaking my head I mounted the horse I stole, looked back at the sea and whispered "Good-bye my love" before kicking the steed and heading north back to Sherwood Forest. I stopped near Clun and noticed how gray the sky looked; _even the earth is grieving_ I thought bitterly. Suddenly I went back to the burial.

_The empty, dry, hot wind hit my face as sand clung to my cheeks due to the tears. The gang said their final words for real this time. "Her we liked" Little John said, "No, her we loved," he then corrected himself. Much was in tears but managed to say something. Will and Djaq both mentioned how stubborn and bold she was. Allan thanked her for sparing his life. And I? I wept and told her again how much I loved her. They lowered her into the ground and-_

CRACK!

The sound brought me back to reality; scared I whipped my sword out and prepared to fight.

"Whoa! Mate don't kill me," Allan solemnly said. When we came back to England I forgave him and accepted him back into my so-called gang, it only consists of Allan, Much, John and Me.

"Just wanted to tell you Much has dinner ready,"

"How did you find me?" I asked with no emotion.

"We were coming back from Clun, we heard you and saw the horse."

"Ah…let's go eat then."

"Robin. I miss her too," Allan said gloomily

"We all do. We all do." I whispered.

**So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
**

Camp was dead. We ate in silence, held a small ceremony for Marian. And that's when it hit me like a rock. She's never coming back. It's not a dream. I lost my angled, half of me was killed. That night in bed I cried my soul out.

"I love you so much Marian," I sobbed hoping that she would hear me, "I will see you in heaven my dear." I have never felt so alone in my life. One year of hell gone, a lifetime of torture is still ahead.

**On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow**)

* * *

Well there it is Valentine's Day by Linkin Park. Please review!!


End file.
